


Logophile

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logophile: noun; lôɡəˌfīl; a lover of words: From Greek logo- (word) + -phile (lover). Earliest documented use: 1959</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logophile

Sherlock was a bit of a logophile, which John found useful as he struggled with the crossword; the detective seemed to be a walking thesaurus, always had a clever retort at the ready in his never ending battle of wits with the 'geniuses' at crime scenes...so it always tickled John that he was the only one who could quiet the steady stream of words that flowed so easily from those lips that drove him crazy.

It usually began after the conclusion of a case...

"So, it was clear from the beginning, John, the victim's twin sister was the intended target, because she had inherited the family money due to being born just two minutes before her sister...chance, a fluke...therend...uhm...seren....oh damn, yettttttttttttthhhhhhhh....."

"Serendipity, Sherlock?" John grinned with a slight glint in his eye, amazed how little it took to put the brilliant man's brain offline.

Sherlock nodded, eyes closed, lips gently parted, he sighed as John ran his fingers through his curls again...."of course the twin had hired the killer in order to finally claim what she felt should have been hers from the beginning, but the killer, idiot that he was couldn't tell the women apart......that....that was...ohhhhhhhhhhhh Johnnnnnnn......."

John had worked his shirt open, and was lightly blowing on the detective's nipples until the man's mouth simply ceased forming coherent words and slammed shut.

"You are brilliant (kiss), scintillating (lick), luminous (nibble)...and you can elucidate (kissssss), expound and clarify (suck) all you want when I am done watching this movie, and no, I don't want to know who did it, love."

Sherlock nodded mutely as John's fingers went back to playing in his curls.


End file.
